Kiss
by KalasRaven
Summary: DarylXGlenn. Daryl and Glenn are resting an an abandoned cabin, Glenn asks Daryl a direct question about his love life. Fluff, oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own The Walking Dead.

My first DarylXGlenn fanfic! I hope you all like it!

Daryl Dixon Daryl Dixon Daryl Dixon Daryl Dixon Daryl Dixon Daryl Dixon

Daryl and Glenn were resting in an abandoned house after a day of hiking back to camp. The string of squirrels Daryl picked up along the way hung by the door and all the supplies they took from town where in a bag lying nearby. It was dark in the room accept for a small lamp that ran on batteries in the corner.

Glenn sat on a rocking chair that was across the room from where the redneck sat. Even after such a long day he couldn't focus on anything else but Daryl.

Daryl sat on the couch; his legs spread in a lazy fashion. His head leaned on the back of the couch and lolled to one side, completely relaxed. His breathing was barely heard, and the raise and fall of his chest was almost hypnotic.

Glenn finally gathered up the courage to break the silence. "Daryl?"

Daryl, who was obviously drifting to sleep, opened his eyes. "Hm?" He glanced over at Glenn.

It took a while for Glenn to say anything, as if he wasn't sure if he should say what he was thinking.

"What?" Daryl asked again, this time turning his head to look at the other man.

Glenn swallowed hard. "Have you ever…"he looked right into Daryl's eyes. "Have you ever has sex?"

Daryl's eyes went wide, completely taken aback by Glenn's bluntness. Glenn looked away as soon as his words came out. "I- I'm sorry… I shouldn't have asked. It was stupid of me. Of course you of all people-"

"No."

Glenn's head snapped up and again met Daryl's eyes, as wide as Daryl's was a second before. "What?" Glenn asked in disbelief.

"I'm a virgin." Daryl stated coolly.

"You… are?" Glenn couldn't believe it.

"Yeah. I was always lookin' out for myself and I 'aint never had a real family to teach me how to be social… Bein' with girls just never crossed my mind, or even interested me."

"What about guys?" Glenn blurted out before he thought about his words. Oh god he shouldn't have said that…

The room went quite and Daryl said nothing. One minute went by, two minutes. The hunter just sat there, starting at the floor.

Glenn slowly stood from his chair and gingerly walked over to where Daryl sat, all the while Daryl's eyes never left the floor.

Glenn slowly slid down and sat next to Daryl, who's head snapped up, his intense blue eyes wide.

Glenn shifted and drew his face closer to Daryl's. The older man visibly flinched, pulling back a little and even closed his eyes. Glenn paused and let Daryl get comfortable, knowing that the young man wasn't going to hurt him.

Their lips touched, the skin ghosting over each other. Glenn stayed there, not wanting to push the emotionally unstable man too far. Slowly Glenn raised a hand to touch Daryl's face. He nearly drew away from the touch, but the Korean's warm hand wasn't threatening.

Glenn's hand finally made full contact with Daryl's cheek and the boldly drew his face a bit closer so their lips touched more.

Glenn could feel Daryl's heart racing. God, this man is like a frightened puppy. He could kill zombies with ease, but he couldn't handle something as simple as kissing. Surely he's been kissed before.

Glenn drew back and looked into Daryl's wide eyes. The younger man smiled. "It's alright Daryl. I'm not going to hurt you." "I know that!" Daryl tried to sound angry but the scared look in his eyes didn't change.

"It's ok…" Glenn repeated again as he drew his face closer for another kiss. To his surprise Daryl made their lips touch. His hand ever so slowly made it's way to tangle into Glenn's hair, making his cap fall to the floor.

Glenn took a bold step and snaked one arm around the other man's back. Daryl was tense, but didn't try to shake him off. Daryl, probably being more curious than anything, flicked his tongue out of his mouth and slid them against Glenn's lips for a moment. Glenn smiled and opened his mouth, then locked their lips so Daryl's tongue slid inside.

Glenn's other hand went around the older man's back and found it's way under his shirt. Glenn felt the scars and Daryl drew away, panting, but looked angry. Glenn knew he went too far.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know-" Glenn started, but Daryl cut him off. "It's ok… I'm more angry at my pansy self than anything else. It's stupid of me ta' think that you would hurt me… but it's something I've grew up with all my life, as you can see…" Daryl opened the two top buttons of his shirt and reveal a long gash scarred just under his collarbone.

Glenn's eyes widened at the sight. He had no idea…

"I'm just gonna have 'ta… go slow…" Daryl swallowed hard. "Try to get over this irrational fear of touch…"

"That's fine." Glenn gave Daryl a reassuring smile. He pecked Daryl on the lips and drew away, but Daryl's lighting quick reflexes had his by the back of the head, pulling his forward again.

Once their lips slid apart Daryl smiled. An honest to god smile. "Thanks, Glenn."

"For what?"

"For my first kiss."

Glenn Glenn Glenn Glenn Glenn Glenn Glenn Glenn Glenn Glenn Glenn Glenn

Hope you enjoyed it! Please review! :3


End file.
